If Tomorrow Never Comes
by Feliona
Summary: AU. "Some secrets are life-altering, while some are life-ending." Sherman never believed in that, even after the events of his death. He's just a ghost, an illusion to his own dad. He was labeled at the "Extra Being" in the class and feels like a nobody. He thought life was full of tragedy in the end. But for another person, it's a different story. Previously titled "Eyepatch"
1. RIP Sherman

_"Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face  
You told me how proud you were but I walked away  
If only I knew what I know today  
Ooh ooh_

_I would hold you in my arms_  
_I would take the pain away_  
_Thank you for all you've done_  
_Forgive all your mistakes._

_There's nothing I wouldn't do_  
_To hear your voice again._  
_Sometimes I wanna call you but I know you won't be there_

_Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do_  
_And I've hurt myself by hurting you..."_

_**-Hurt (Christina Aguilera)**  
_

* * *

_How long has it been, Sherman? Maybe three years or so?_

The dog fixed his glass while he carried the red umbrella. The grass now felt softer and wet. Gusts of wind blew all over New York city. He didn't know when, but he felt cold as he read the bold letters with his red eyes.

Mr. Peabody had been rather busy for three years. He's made a lot of accomplishments ever since from finally selling the WABAC in a museum by earning cash from various people from the President to the soldiers of America. But even if it was three years since the event, people would usually give him a pat on the back when he walks by. To be honest, he was so busy that he can't even remember the last time he saw Penny, or traveled back in time.

Despite being known all over the world, there was something missing. Something that was taken away from him. Just by thinking about it gave him chills in the spine.

When was the last time he visited his son?

After everything was fixed, he was sent to a hospital due to the mental shock he's received. He still got therapy on the weekends but...he felt like he didn't want to.

Why wasn't he able to catch up with his son at that time? If he was just there...if he was strong to accept his idea...then his son would be at school, still smiling at the pancakes on the table.

He looked at the sky. When was the last time he thought about his son?

Peabody gripped the bouquet of flowers on his hands, as if it will disappear if he will let it go. It's just like...letting go of Sherman like that.

The wind was strong enough for him to nearly fall. But Peabody was strong to stand up.

Strong.

He was never strong. And probably will never be in his life.

To think he lost the most precious thing he had in his life. To think he rejected Sherman's idea of going into the future. What kind of a father was he?

Gently, he put the flowers down, fell down to his knees and sobbed, all while remembering the words encrypted on the tombstone.

_**Sherman William Peabody**_

_**September 14, 2007-August 28, 2014**_

_**A great son, friend and hero of the world**_

"I'm sorry, son,"

He didn't care if his umbrella flew with the wind. He just felt horrible. And as he cried, he thought of everything he wanted to say to him when he's alive.

He mumbled,

_"Hey Sherman, do you want to test out the new invention I made?"_

_"Want to go to the park with me?"_

_"What score did you get on that test?"_

_"Let's go grocery shopping again,"_

_"Want to help me make that new invention?"_

_"Want to use the WABAC again?"_

_"I found a new movie. Want to watch it with me?"_

_"What game do you want to play again?"_

_"What do you want to be when you grow up?"_

_"Sherman...I love you, son,"_

Not far from the cemetery, a boy about seven stood there, an eyepatch covering his right eye, revealing only his left eye, covered with contact lenses (His glasses have beenreplaced by those items). His skin looked paler than before, and he watched from afar, a faint smile appearing.

"I wonder what you intend to do...dad," He felt the strong wind around him and smiled. "The wind tells me that my presence means danger,"

And as he left, a tear rolled and joined in the wind.

But that was three years ago. After all, it didn't matter. Dead is dead. Living is living. That's the horrible reality one had to face.

Until he met someone a few years older than him.

And it changed his life...forever.

* * *

_Meanwhile in Japan..._

"Penny...remember that picture we had in third grade?"

Penny snapped to see a boy with spiky hair beside her. Penny shook her head. "Yeah. Actually, I had all the pictures since first grade," The boy realized that the tone became softer when she said the last two words. He wanted to ask, but that's another story. So the boy shook his head and smiled. "Can I see?"

Penny smiled, as if nothing happened to her yet. "Sure. Just be careful, Kamui," She took out a picture frame and gave it to the Kamui. He frowned.

"Penny-chan, you said that there was a legend when a boy suddenly came back to life without explanation...right?" She froze. "Yes. Why?" When she turned around, Kamui had a serious look. And the sight of him surprised her. Sure, he was a jokester. But never in her life has she seen him serious.

Kamui sighed and pointed at the boy who was on the upper left part of the class. "But...why is he there?"

Penny took the picture from him and scanned the picture. It was only when he saw...him.

She dropped the picture. "Sherman..."she whispered.

And a moment later, she screamed.

* * *

**And...done! Sorry if it was short...and if some of the other characters are OOC. To be honest, I had to make Sherman OOC, and there's a reason. But I won't spoil it for you.**

**So where did the inspiration come from? Oh yeah. See, I'm an Otaku (Anime fan) and recently, I've been watching Another (anime) again after watching the new episode of Cardfight! Vanguard (...Miwa...). And somehow, _Another _gave me the inspiration to do this AU. And probably the same with Sket Dance. Some of the questions Peabody wanted to ask came from there and the situation was kind of the same (Peabody lost a son while Kazuyoshi lost his little brother...between the two, Kazuyoshi was 0.5 worse...if that includes talking through a laptop with a synthesis software his brother made and trying to copy his look).**

**And I hope you would enjoy this journey with me as you watch the events played in here. Although take note: there's also some differences in Another and in this story. Though if you want to enjoy Another, I hope you will.**

**Anyway, that's all I can say for now. Anywho, stay flying (frosting was taken by Mage)!**

**Stand up the Vanguard (riding Blaster Blade here :p),  
Amethyst.**

**P.S. Changed a bit on the grammar there and added a bit of a song for the story. Song kinda' fits Mr. Peabody and Sherman's situation in this story.**


	2. Welcome To New York!

**Sherman**

I'm no one, am I?

Somehow, I feel invisible around everyone. Hell, my dad couldn't even recognize me anymore. He just drinks on his bed and sobs himself to sleep. Sometimes, he just goes to my room and sleeps in my bed. It's been six years and my dad still couldn't get over my death. Seeing him going to depression because of the whole event just makes me put my heart strings every time I see him like that. There were times when I wanted to run to him and tell him I'm here. But how could I? I'm still solid, but my dad still thinks of me as an illusion. Most of the time, I would sleep on the alleyways, afraid that my dad would bring a gun with him the next time he goes shopping at Walmart. Yes, he's strong on the surface, but half of his life was ruined. But I still watch him, for the sake of missing him already.

Penny was a different story.

After the whole event, Penny moved to Japan. Somehow, everything in New York felt like an emotional baggage to her. I remembered her departure clearly, as if the whole thing happened an hour ago.

There she was, sitting on the seat next to the window; her hair tied to a ponytail and was wearing a pink dress under her black jacket. She felt the cold wind around her, despite having a thick jacket and a cozy blanket wrapped around her from neck to toe.

And as the airplane flew off, I watched from the rooftops and raised my fingers up into the air until the plane disappeared.

Carl and Mason separated. While Carl moved to New Jersey, my other friend moved to China. Like Penny, they felt the whole city suffocating around them after the tragic events. Neither left a goodbye on my grave. They just…left without a word.

And once again, I was lonely.

So on the weekdays, I would roam around the hallways of Susan B. Middle School when I didn't feel like listening to Ms. Charles on the farthest seat next to the last window pane of the classroom. And on the weekends when Mr. Peabody isn't in the penthouse, I would run my fingers on the sheets on my blanket like how Mr. Peabody would do when I'm asleep. I just wish he would stop seeing me as a figment of his imagination and face the fact that somehow…

…I'm living with this unknown curse.

I wish that I would find out about this…before it's too late.

So whoever finds this letter, please expose the truth to Mr. Peabody…my dad.

That is my only wish.

**Sherman Peabody**

**Kenny**

To be honest, sitting…no, _lying _down on a hospital bed for three days straight with a stitch on my stomach and a cast on my left arm was one of the first worst impressions at your first, few days in New York.

Sigh. Welcome to New York: where accidents happen, as if everyday was Friday the 13th.

Moaning, I tilted my head to the window beside me. For some reason, I couldn't see the Empire State Building or the Stature of Liberty. I thought grandma will take me to the hospital where it's near to at least one of those places. But for some reason, she must have thought that I've said far instead of near.

Speaking of which, she probably disappeared from her seat a while ago. I sighed. Grandma must have been tired watching a ten-year old boy with nothing to say.

_Knock! Knock!_

"Come in," I said while closing my eyes. God, I want to get out of this stupid hospital!

The door opened and I heard some footsteps. I opened my eyes to see three students. Two were girls and one was a boy at the center.

Wait…where did they come from again?

"You are Kenneth Yggdrasill, right?"

Now I remember! They're the Student Council of Susan B. Middle School! I forgot they were going here today to give the details from the assembly. But something was weird…why are they wearing their uniforms on a Sunday?

I titled my head.

"Yes…why are you wearing uniforms on a Sunday?" A girl who had short, brown hair smiled. "Oh. We had a meeting with the presidents of the class today to talk about the parent assembly that will be held next Sunday," I nodded. So that happened.

A girl coughed. From the look on her face, she seemed displeased with me. And I can tell. She gave ne one of those dirty looks. Mentally, I felt disgusted. And from the appearance, I can tell that she's nothing but a snotty, rich brat.

Anyway, she stepped forward and bowed.

"We are the Student Council of Susan B. Middle School and officers of our classes. I am Penny Peterson, Vice President of the Student Council and President of Section Four of the Seventh Grade," She pointed at the tall man at the center. "Jeffrey Samuel Servano, President of the Student Council and Vice President of Section three of the ninth grade," And she finally pointed at the nice girl. "Beatrice Tan, secretary of the Student Council and of the sixth section of the eighth grade,"

I smiled. "It's a great honor to meet you guys," But they suddenly became silent. It then went into an awkward silence until I saw Beatrice getting something from her pocket. It looked like some papers piled together. She then handed them out to me.

"Here," I accepted the papers and looked at each one of them. "What's this?"

"It's your class schedule, forms to be filled out, a letter regarding the Parent Assembly, and Course Requirements for this year," Jeffrey said. I decided to put the papers on the table next to me. The three people in front of me bowed. Penny spoke, "We will be taking our leave then."

And they left, leaving me all alone again.

**…**

"Mr. Yggrasill, Mr. Yggdrasill…"

I opened my eyes to see a nurse in her early twenties. She smiled at me, as if she was my mom when she was…alive.

"Yes?"

"It's time for you to go out of the hospital,"

My eyes widened at the sight of the nurse, my grandma, and my cousin, Chizuru. "Really?"

Chizuru smiled. "Yes, Kenny," At that moment, I've felt overjoyed. After almost a month of being trapped in here, I can finally move again. But then again, I have to go to school. Sigh.

A moment after the news was announced, the nurses removed the IV from my right hand and Chizuru gave me a doughnut for getting out of the hospital after I went through my state of bad luck. My grandma told me that I could go anywhere for as long as I remember to come back for dinner and not get myself into another accident again. I got bored. So, I decided to have a little trip at the deepest part of the hospital.

I stepped onto the elevator and checked all the basement levels.

_B1  
B2  
B3  
B4  
B5  
B6_

Then, I saw the B7 button full of dirt and dust, as if no one in a century has touched it. Curiously, I pressed the button. A moment later, the elevator slowly went down and came to a stop.

The door slowly opened as I walked in.

B7 didn't look like any other Basement Parking. Rather, it looked like an abandoned hospital floor where it was dark, too cold and the surroundings were messy. To be honest, I don't why they didn't bother shutting this down or making it to a new parking level.

All of a sudden, I heard a footstep.

_Step…_

_Step…_

"Hello?"I asked. Even if I'm twelve, I feel I'm in another Creepypasta story.

I suddenly heard another step.

"Oh God…"I mumbled. I took another step and bit my lip, the intensity of the shivers down on my spine getting stronger each time I took a step.

Suddenly, the wind changed. And in front of me stood a boy, probably around seven, who stared into the darkness. It seemed like he was clutching some stuff toy on his right hand. He seemed like he was depressed and shocked over something. But what?

"Are you there, dad? Do you finally recognize your own son?"

Okay, this _seems _sad. As in, I don't know why he's sad. To me, it's probably because he lost his dad or something. But the second sentence just made me stood there, confused.

The doll dropped.

The sound of an old clock ringing was heard around the floor.

It made me want to run for my life.

Then, the boy stared at me with one eye revealed and the other covered with an eyepatch.

I took a step back. But the boy walked passed me. The elevator door opened and he said,

"You shouldn't be here, that is…if you want to die."

And he went in the elevator and the door shut.

I stood there, feeling like an idiot. I know I'm not, but it feels like I've been a big idiot. To be honest, I don't know why. It's like I'm standing here, shocked over a D+ written on my paper. I know it's still not appropriate saying it…so let's just say that I felt numb somehow.

Turning around, I saw the doll that fell from the boy's hand. I picked it up and examined it.

The stuff toy was a dog, probably homemade by the looks of it. An eye was missing and it looked like the left arm was stitched back recently. When I saw the right foot, there was something encrypted on it. It looked like someone was stitched this toy and gave it to the kid. So, II tried to read it.

_Happy 6th Birthday, Sherman  
With deepest regards to you,  
Mr. Peabody_

Wait…Mr. Peabody?

If I remember clearly, Mr. Peabody is currently known as the prodigy dog…or something like that. The last major story about him was probably six years ago. It was something about him still depressed because his kid died saving the world. So was the child his son who was brought back to life?

No. That's impossible. Dead is dead. Living is living. There's no way some guy would be living on this surface after his death. And even if there's a possibility of ghosts, why can he not fade away? Well…Mr. Peabody might have made a potion to bring his son back to life…but why was the body still there?

And I brought the doll with me until I went home, wondering who that kid was.

**OMAKE 1  
Dead Son, Missing Father (Part 1)**

**Peabody**

Even until now, New York is still one of the busiest cities in the world. Even at one in the morning, there are still cars around the block and lights that never seem to turn off until dawn comes. Day or night, there are still people around the sidewalks. There is never a time when the sidewalks are empty or the busy streets are deserted.

Even at one in the morning, nothing could put me into peaceful sleep but a bottle of wine and me staring at my laptop for hours. Until now, only one word was written.

The

I'm supposed to make a solution for the crows to permanently leave go and leave the farmer's crops. But for some reason, I couldn't think. I don't know how. I couldn't get over it after six years have passed since…since…

Looks like my wine bottle is empty. Time to retire for the night (or rather…for the day).

I threw my bottle of wine on the wall (which ended with a smash) and left my office with my laptop off. But before I could even go to bed, I stopped to see that door slightly opened.

Sherman.

I ran my fingers gently onto that warm blanket that once belonged to that owner from the past. Flashbacks of that child came to me. I remembered all of them as if they happened yesterday.

I looked at my paw.

Is like really full of tragic endings?

Rain soon started pouring down, the thought of his light disappearing from my eyes burned right into my head. Sometimes, I couldn't even say his name anymore. And when I do, it follows with a choke, and then a sob.

It was all too painful.

Sighing to myself, I slept on his bed, not even the project…or even the bittersweet tears on my face.

Sherman, please come back to me…

…I love you so much, son.

**Sherman**

Yes, I watched the whole scene. And it made me want to run up to him and tell him that everything is okay. But I couldn't. I was an illusion to him; an imaginary that had to be removed from his mind. But I'm real and I'm standing on this surface as a living being, am I not?

Sighing, I closed the door with the cold, icy tears on my face, mumbling,

"I love you too, dad…"

And I slept on the streets like a beggar, dreaming about the day when everyone is happy to see me "alive".

* * *

_"Ride all out!  
Yo feel! Everyone! Wake your hot, burning spirit!  
__Open card! Sparkling field! A shout show roaring right before your eyes!  
Fate? Rules? All right...Everything is okay! Here we go!_

_From a corner of my memories, I can hear a voice.  
The light that I've been protecting all this while is calling out to me  
No matter what happens  
I'll fight, head on and not run away  
You guided me when I was weak, remember?_

_You charm me everytime you turn around  
Cards with different faces are now  
Giving me courage_

_Get back yourself, don't just  
Shoulder the burden all alone  
It'll be alright, it'll be fine, you'll manage somehow_

_Because faith can change the future  
And lead us beyond our limits  
Lead us beyond..."_

**_-Get Back Yourself (Cerasus; Translation by Kirandra; Cardfight! Vanguard Ending Number 14; Legion Mate)_**

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

* * *

**And I'm done! After some weeks of procrastinating and requirements on my head, I finally managed to upload this chapter.**

**If you noticed the song, there is a secret message that it will take on a big role in the middle of the story (Clue: Sherman and Kenny).**

**Oh and btw, I'm taking requests on the next Omake. Review or PM me if you have one. And to be fair...you can use your OCs. Just send me their profiles.**

**Stand up the Vanguard (riding Regalia, Pray Angel in honor of Misaki before she got amnesia),  
Amethyst.**


End file.
